1. Field
The following description relates to a device and method for displaying an illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
As a result of development in mobile graphic processing unit (GPU) technology, a content provider may provide virtual environment content by utilizing three-dimensional (3D) graphics technology of a mobile device.
In addition, the 3D graphics technology of the mobile device may generate a virtual object to maximize realism and immersion in an augmented reality (AR) and a virtual reality (VR), thereby providing a user with the virtual object.